Chapter Forty-Three: You've Got Mail
You've Got Mail is the forty-third chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published in the ninth volume. Synopsis Kurosaki has returned as the janitor at school and still employs Teru as his servant to do most of his work. However, Teru notes that the distance in their relationship has changed a little and also that her friends now secretly know that Kurosaki is DAISY. She realizes the biggest change now is that she doesn't need to send messages to DAISY any more. Riko remarks to Kurosaki that she's surprised with how easily everything has gone back to normal. When she is worried that Kurosaki and Teru's relationship may have become awkward, he tells her that he's resolved to live with his sin with Teru by his side and he's grateful for everything Soichiro, Riko, and everyone else has done for him. Though Kurosaki is open about how much he cares for Teru now, he also admits he's not comfortable with telling Teru yet and wants to fix their boundaries now that their relationship has changed. Teru has a sleepover with Rena and Haruka at Rena's house, where Haruka expresses disappointment that nothing has progressed romantically between Teru and DAISY. Rena later learns that Teru still writes emails to DAISY out of habit because it calms her down, though Teru does not send them because it is clear now that Kurosaki is DAISY. Rena suggests that Teru talk to Kurosaki about DAISY rather than writing and saving unsent messages. At school, Teru asks Kurosaki if she can still send emails to him as DAISY. Kurosaki replies he won't be continuing the game of being DAISY, which upsets Teru, who has always taken everything about DAISY seriously. When she gets home that evening, Kurosaki is waiting for her and he tells her to read her email as soon as she goes inside. In Kurosaki's message, he apologizes for upsetting her and reveals that it was difficult writing to her as DAISY because he had to disguise the tone and style of his writing. However, his words were always sincere and he hopes that now that she knows he's DAISY, he can be kinder to her in person. If she's still comfortable with it, he'd like for her to continue sending messages to him. Teru notices that even if the style has changed, Kurosaki's emails are still honest. As she wonders if Kurosaki looks forward to her messages, Kurosaki receives an email from Teru admitting she felt lonely at the idea of not being able to email him anymore and apologizes for placing the fault with him. The next morning, Kurosaki is back to bullying Teru as usual when she rushes to join him in the elevator. However, he gives into her request for a lift to school and helps her fix her scarf before they head off to school. Gallery still the same.png|They're still the same... slightly different.png|...with slight differences. knowing about daisy.png|More people who know about DAISY writing not sending.png|Writing messages, but not sending them. sorry as a human.png| sleepover.png|Sleepover keeping those messages.png|"It's not good for you." no more messages.png|"No more playing DAISY." teru about to cry.png| nothing to cry about.png|There's nothing to cry about. read the special message.png|"Just read the message!" happy for the message.png|"I wonder if he looks forward to my messages?" References Category:Volume Nine Category:Chapters